thelbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Frog
Alan Frog is the quiet, serious Frog Brother generally far more prone to think before he speaks or acts. 1984 The Lost Boys NOTE: This information is drawn from both the Lost Boys Movie and the Original Novelization, which offers further background information on the Frog Brothers. Alan was born in and grew up with his brother Edgar in Santa Carla, California. Alan Frog and his brother Edgar were two young, yet exuberant and idealistic vampire hunters. Despite his youthful appearance, Alan had a gruff exterior and a deadly serious commitment towards destroying all vampires. Alan's knowledge of vampire lore also came from the most unlikely of resources, his family owned and run comic books shop and his folk's obsessive dedication to Hammer Films. His childhood was spent 'training' in a military style jungle-gym he and Edgar constructed in their backyard. They KNEW there were vampires in their city but a local gang, the Surf Nazi's kept them busy enough stealing from their shop. One day a new family arrived in town and Sam Emerson wandered into their shop. At first they mistook him for a yuppie and warned him to stay off the Boardwalk at night. When Sam's older brother fell in with a rival gang and began showing signs of vampirism the Frogs saw it as their chance to finally take action again the undead menace plaguing their town. The three boys banded together and planned to strike the vampires in their own lair, during the daylight hours. They managed to rescue two more 'halflings' and kill one of the vampires before the others of the gang woke up and chased them out. That night the battle took place in Sam's house and one by one the remaining vampires were destroyed. 1990 The Lost Girls : CANON NOTE: This information may not entirely be cannon. It comes from a never-filmed, authorless sequel. The information here is more 'trivia' and 'what if' type games. A bit of fun here and there and perhaps a bit more depth to a fairly subtle character. Apparently not all of the vampires were killed during what they called the "Battle For Santa Carla". David survived and rebuilt his gang of vampire-bikers, this time mostly girls. After some time they began to openly feed again, though limiting themselves, mostly, to the rival gang Surf Nazi's until the gang had nearly been completely driven out. Of course Edgar and Alan knew instantly there were more vampires and tried to convince Sam to take up the fight again. Sam refused, content to let the past die, at least until he falls in love with newcomer to town who, like his brother, shows signs of vampirism. Alan developed a "Vampire Vaccine" he designed to not only prevent bites, but kill the vampire who manages it. Both Frog Brothers have also created, from scratch, a "Vampire-Tank" complete with water-balloon cannons, stake guns, plexiglass viewing ports, 4 wheel drive and a dome to allow the cannonner to aim. The moment Sam's girlfriend mentions a 'cave' the Boys decide to attack, and retrofit a 50 gallon water-tank full of holy-water to their tank which unfortunately destabilizes it enough to render it 'unreliable'. They briefly suspect Grandpa Emerson of being a vampire but as soon as they drag him into the sunlight while he's sleeping and he does not implode they give up the idea. They launch their attack at night and Alan's Vaccine proves effective enough and actually does kill the vampiress who bites him, though as Edgar did not drink any and he is made a 'halfling' or half-vampire. While the two brothers fight Grandpa Emerson shows up with dynamite and blows enough holes in the roof of the cave to destroy the vampires. Edgar accuses Alan of trying to kill him, Alan shoots back that his brother had fangs, Edgar replies that he was undercover. 2007 Reign of Frogs : CANON NOTE: although they were printed these comics are generally NOT considered canon. Mostly for two reasons: One - In the last comic of the series it's revealed that Edgar made the previous 3 issues entirely up. He flat out lied to the kid. Two - With all of the inconsistencies present in this and Thirst, they aren't considered canon by most. Edgar and Alan take a trip to Washington DC and kill a few vampire. Once more, David survived and while the boys were away, burned the comics shop to the ground and killed the Frog Parents. When they return they are set upon almost instantly by David and barely survive. Only Sam's timely arrival with a bow and arrows saves them. The head over to Sam's place where they suspect Grandpa Emerson of being a vampire (not the first time) and his timely arrival prompts Sam to directly ask him if he is or not. He bares a set of fangs and explains that he is not a full vampire, but a half-vampire. The Frogs get him to say who's blood he drank and set out to the Widow Johnson's house to kill her. Instead of a lonely old woman they are greeted by no less than 30 scantly-clad, nimble, vampiresses who treat the mansion as a brothel feeding off their clientèle. During the ensuing battle, Grandpa Emerson is killed, Sam goes insane and Alan is taken captive by a Dominatrix Vampiress who force feeds him her blood, turning him into a halfling. Now alone in the battle, Edgar fails to kill the Widow and only just manages to save Sam. Alan disappears into the night. 2008 The Tribe Alan largely absent during The Tribe, but does make a brief appearance at the end. He has broken Sam out of the Mental Health clinic and bitten him, making Sam a halfling. He's also created a new "Vampire Mobile" out of a 1966 Mustang though now his car has been fitted with steel shutters over all the windows to block out the sun light and a camera mounted int he dashboard allowing him move about in the daylight. Sam tracks down Edgar and begs him for help, warning him that Alan is on his way to town and he's pissed the fuck off. While the phrase "Master Vampire" is thrown about the events of Thirst (below) seems to contradict this. It is suggested that at some point Alan did manage to kill the Widow, thus earning him the title of "Master". 2010 The Thirst In 2005 Edgar and Alan found themselves in Washington DC battling a coven of vampires who seek to gain control of the government. They interrupt an attempt by these vampires to turn several senators and congressmen. They are victorious in their main objective (preventing the undead takeover) yet in the process Alan is captured by one of the vampires and force fed vampire blood. Even though Edgar is quick on the scene and does save his brother's life, Alan soon flees into the night, a half vampire. Alan Frog is now a reclusive individual living alone and rarely talking to anyone, quietly living off the blood of animals which he turns into taxidermy statues after he kills them. He is still a half vampire when Edgar comes to him asking him for help in tracking down the source of a new way of turning people into vampire a hundred at a time. At first he refuses to aid his brother in the fight, saying it is a lost cause, as he puts it "until we have to go after the one above him and again and again and again. It's a pyramid scheme Edgar. It always has been. Listen to me and listen good, as far I'm concerned, there's no such thing as vampires." He has also gone outside of comic books and his own experiences to find information on vampires, tracking down the first book ever written on vampire hunting. He gives this book to his brother so that Edgar might at least stand a chance in the upcoming fight. Fully knowing that Edgar cannot let the fight go. He follows Edgar into the Slaughterhouse Club even though he only actually joins the fight when it appears Edgar will be killed by DJ X. Alan is a capable fighter, dual wielding twin katanas and even proving himself capable of flying during the fight. After the DJ is killed, it is he who is the first to notice that not all is well. If they killed the Master Vampire, then why is he still a half vampire? The kid they were sent in to rescue soon turns on Alan, ordering him to 'kill his brother' and as Peter was the Master, Alan finds it incredibly difficult to resist this Blood-Born command. He proved just strong enough to not kill Edgar although he does whoop his ass before Edgar finally destroys Peter. As Alan had not fully turned and the master is dead, Alan was restored to his human self. References Category:Frog Brothers Category:Awsome Monster Basher Category:half vampire Category:vampire hunter Category:human Category:Book of All Knowledge Category:Canon Plot Page